Crazy little thing called love
by Unviciomas
Summary: Seth/Lizzie.Sabe que la ama cuando siente un calorcillo en el pecho, cuando no le importa que lo fastidien, cuando la besa en el ocaso, cuando el tiempo se hace interminable, cuando le duele mentirle y cuando la eternidad a su lado parece pequeña. Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim:**Seth/Lizzie

**Summary:** Seth sabe que la ama cuando se instala aquel calorcillo en el pecho, cuando no le importa que lo fastidien, cuando la besa en el ocaso, cuando el tiempo se hace interminable, cuando le duele mentirle y cuando pensar en una eternidad a su lado se le hace pequeña.

** Notas:** Para el reto _Palabras Para El Recuerdo_, del Foro LOL. (Palabras clave: Calor, Fastidiar, Ocaso, Interminable, Mentir, Eternidad)

* * *

**Crazy little thing called love**

**Calor**

La conoce gracias a Jake una tarde en la orilla de First Beach mientras ella trata de recoger algunos caracoles, antes de que comience una de sus clásicas fogatas, e inmediatamente comienza a sentirlo. Todo da vueltas a su alrededor y una fuerza gigantesca lo une a ella. Luego de pestañar un par de veces se da cuenta de que se ha imprimado de Lizzie, la chica que Jacob conoció en un parque de diversiones.

Hablan un rato y se da cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas que Lizzie es una chica tierna y simpática y que hace un ruidito cuando se ríe, como si fuera un pequeño cerdito, que es realmente adorable. Además es sencilla y educada. Tiene una voz preciosa y una sonrisa brillante con lindos hoyuelos.

Seth sabe que de aquello ya no hay vuelta atrás, que debe animarse y tratar de conquistarla, tratar de agradarle, porque ella es la única capaz de hacerlo completamente feliz. A partir de ahora, Lizzie pasaba a formar una parte fundamental en su vida y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Está tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando se quiere dar cuenta la fogata ya ha dado inicio y el calor está aumentando cada vez más. Todo es comida y risas, incluso Leah está sonriendo por el reencuentro de las dos manadas, como antaño. Pero él sólo puede sentir el calor de la sonrisa de Lizzie, quien lo mira a través de sus largas y pelirrojas pestañas.

Y cuando él le sonríe de vuelta, para luego conversar con Quil, está convencido de que ese pequeño calorcillo que se aloja en su corazón nada tiene que ver con el crepitar de las llamas.

* * *

**Fastidiar**

Está imprimado y sabe que, en cuanto se convierta, toda la manada va a estar enterada. Tiene un poco de miedo por su reacción, pero la que más lo asusta es Leah. No quiere herirla, no quiere refregarle su felicidad en la cara y, menos que menos, quiere hacerla sentir miserable. Pero no puede hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedió y, en algún momento, su hermana tendrá que aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, en su turno sólo debe patrullar con Jake y Quil y se siente un poco más aliviado. No es que le disguste patrullar con Embry, pero sabe que este último, en cuanto se entere, se va a partir de la risa y lo va a fastidiar hasta el cansancio.

Cuando los chicos se enteran no hacen más que reírse de él y molestarlo. Sobretodo Jake, que lo incomoda diciéndole que le robó a la chica, aún cuando él ya tiene a Nessie.

Pero a Seth no le molesta que lo fastidien una y otra vez, porque su sonrisa se agranda cada vez que piensa en aquella pelirroja con hermosas pecas en su rostro e intrigantes ojos marrones. Después de todo no es tan molesto tener que soportar una y otra vez las molestas burlas, los ruiditos de besuqueo y las risitas tontas de los chicos mientras Lizzie y su hermosa sonrisa se encuentren presente en sus pensamientos constantemente.

* * *

**Ocaso**

Después de hacer sentir a Jake un poco culpable por haberlo molestarlo tanto consigue que este invite a Lizzie a pasar un día en La Push en el que él, claramente, va a tener que esforzarse por conseguir, como mínimo, su número de teléfono.

Cuando Jake se lamenta falsamente de no poder acompañarla porque tiene que cuidar a Nessie y le propone que pase el día con él, Seth comienza a sentir que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho mientas espera la reacción de la chica. Pero cuando ella le dice a Jacob suavemente "_No hay problema Jake, estoy segura de que Seth y yo nos vamos a divertir muchísimo" _y le sonríe de manera cálida siente que se sacó un peso de encima.

Caminan unas cuantas horas recorriendo los centros históricos de La Push y cantando canciones ridículas. También paran para almorzar en un pequeño bar de comidas típicas y aprovechan el momento para conocer un poco más sobre la vida del otro. En ningún momento dejan de sonreír, ambos la están pasando bien y se nota en sus rostros.

Luego, cuando está llegando el ocaso y el Sol se va llevando todo el calor de día, deciden volver a First Beach a ver la puesta de Sol. Allí la vista es perfecta, todo comienza a tomar tonalidades anaranjadas y amarillentas. Es un momento hermoso, enormemente romántico, y Seth sabe que debe aprovechar bien la situación.

Están sentados sobre una pequeña roca y sus cuerpos se encuentran uno al lado del otro. La distancia entre sus rostros es escasa y Seth decide deshacerla completamente. Se acerca lentamente, como alargando el momento, y la besa. Es un beso suave, con bastante inexperiencia, pero tierno. Un beso colmado de devoción y de afecto. Un beso perfecto a su manera.

Cuando se separan, con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrojadas, se miran fijamente a los ojos y se sonríen el uno al otro, ignorando al ocaso que ya estaba terminando.

Tal vez no haya conseguido su número de teléfono todavía, pero Seth es conciente de que consiguió algo muchísimo mejor.

* * *

**Interminable**

Después de esa tarde maravillosa y de un beso que a él le parecía inolvidable no había vuelto a verla. Una maldita semana había pasado y aún no se habían encontrado nuevamente.

Sentía que dentro de poco iba a comenzar a andar por las paredes. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, impaciente. Además, los bufidos de Leah no hacían más que aumentar su molestia.

Ese día tenían una cita. No era la gran cosa, pero iban a verse y con eso ya era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso. Pero el problema principal era el tiempo, el maldito tiempo que se hacía interminable. Todavía faltaban más de dos horas para que pudiera pasarla a buscar por su casa y ya no sabía que hacer para distraerse. Había intentado limpiar, cocinar, jugar a la Xbox, leer, escuchar música y nada de eso había funcionado.

Sin embargo, en cada cosa encontraba algo que le recordaba a Lizzie. Cuando limpiaba el olor a limón de los desinfectantes le recordaba a su sabor cítrico. Cuando cocinaba las zanahorias se le parecían un poco a su cabello, naranja y hermoso. Cuando jugaba a la Xbox se le venían a la cabeza todas las anécdotas de ella jugando al Halo. Y con los libros y la música era prácticamente imposible. A cada palabra, a cada párrafo, a cada ritmo y a cada estrofa sentía que todos hablaban de lo que le pasaba con Lizzie.

Había llegado a creer que las agujas del reloj pasaban más lentamente para torturarlo, para verlo sufrir y agonizar. Luego, con un poco de pensamiento racional, se dio cuenta de que aquella idea era una estupidez.

Y lo único que Seth deseaba en aquel momento era poder manejar el tiempo para que dejara de ser interminable, para que dejara de ser eterno, y poder estar en ese instante con ella.

* * *

**Mentir**

Hace más de dos meses que están saliendo y Seth siente que ya es tiempo de decirle la verdad.

No puede seguir soportando el peso de aquella mentira gigante que lleva a cuestas. Pero no puede ocultar que tiene miedo, mucho miedo, de su reacción. Lizzie puede ser una persona muy bonita y comprensiva, pero aquel es un tema tan delicado, tan serio y tan jodido que tiene miedo de que ella no quiera verlo nunca más en su vida.

Se encuentran en su casa y de ahí van hacia la playa. Seth no puede evitar agarrarla constantemente de las manos, como si temiera dejarla ir.

Empiezan a hablar de temas banales, pero él sabe que debe abordar el tema de su licantropía. Es ahora o nunca, porque ya no puede soportar más seguir mintiéndole, seguir ocultándole una verdad que merece saber.

La ama demasiado, tanto que si ella se lo pide la dejaría ir aunque eso lo matara. Y es cuando esa idea se le pasa por la cabeza que se da cuenta de lo mucho que puede pesar una mentira tan grande.

Pero mentirle cada vez que se va de patrulla, mentirle cada vez que hay una emergencia, mentirle cada vez que su piel hierve o mentirle cada vez que se lastima y sana al instante ya no es una opción.

Cierra los ojos lentamente y un suspiro un tanto fuerte, que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo, se escapa de sus labios. Ese es el momento exacto para asumir las consecuencias, aunque se trate de algo que él ni siquiera buscó.

* * *

**Eternidad**

Están sentados en la mesa de un elegante restaurante de Seattle. Hace ya más de tres años que están saliendo. Tuvieron sus épocas lindas y también las dramáticas, pero lo importante es que aún, a pesar de todo, siguen juntos y aquello va para largo.

Seth aún puede recordar la cara de Lizzie cuando le contó la verdad, las lágrimas en su cara, su rostro desencajado. Pero, luego de un tiempo, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Él no la buscó, no la llamó ni la molestó. La dejó reflexionar tranquila y, cuando Lizzie se sintió segura, volvió otra vez a sus brazos.

Pero hoy es un día importante. Seth siente que aquel momento es sumamente especial porque hoy va a tomar un paso que jamás pensó que iba a tomar. Después de tres años preciosos, va a pedirle matrimonio a la mujer de su vida.

Desde el instante en el que se imprimó supo que la felicidad sólo se encontraba al lado de Lizzie, con sus miles de pecas y su sonrisa perfecta. Sólo ella podía lograr que la idea de pasar el resto de sus días juntos le pareciera pequeña.

Y en el instante en el que saca el anillo y se arrodilla, mientras Lizzie lo mira sorprendida y con lágrimas de emoción cayendo de sus hermosos ojos, se da cuenta de que la eternidad de los vampiros, que él siempre admiró, no tiene punto de comparación con lo eterno que es ese momento.

Ver sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa resplandeciente, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la felicidad pintada en su rostro cuando lo abraza y grita con emoción "_Por supuesto que sí, Seth" _ hace que todos y cada uno de esos eternos segundos valgan la pena.


End file.
